Liebe mit Hindernissen
by Chanize
Summary: New Chapter 8 on! Ron liebt Hermine, aber sie ihn nicht. Hermine liebt stattdessen Draco und er auch sie. Was passiert wenn Ron das erfährt? Lest selbst...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo liebe Leser!

Des is meine erste richtige FF und sie ist eine HG/DM Fiction.

Seit mir bitte nicht böse wenn sie nicht so gut is, is ja meine erste.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören alle J. K. Rowling (leider), nur die Handlung gehört mir.

Parring: HG/DM

Genre: Romance/Drama

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem und jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Kapitel 1 **

Ron wachte auf, als er eine Tür knallen hörte. Er blickte auf und sah einen miesgelaunten Harry, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, im Raum stehen. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin. Ron rieb sich die Augen und wandte dann das Wort an Harry, der jetzt auf dem Bett saß und seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte.

„Was is denn? Hast du schlecht geschlafen? Du hast mich geweckt" maulte Ron.

„Ginny...sie macht mich noch wahnsinnig! Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr. Und dann haben wir jetzt auch noch Zaubertränke!".

„Hm, was denkst du wie's mir geht, ich freu mich auch nicht gerade auf Snape und sein Hobby. Aber das mit Ginny wird schon, glaub mir, sie is halt zur Zeit ein bisschen durcheinander", redete er auf Harry ein und stand auf um sich anzuziehen.

Als beide fertig angezogen waren, gingen sie hinunter zum Frühstück. Hermine saß schon am Tisch und las in einem Buch. Die Jungs setzten sich und begrüßten sie mit einem lustlos gemurmelten „Morgen". Sie blickte nicht von ihrem Buch auf, aber antwortete trotzdem schadenfroh „schlecht gelaunt ?" und schob sich eine Gabel mit Pfannkuchen in den Mund.

Die beiden erwiderten gar nichts.

Ron beobachtete Hermine die neben ihm saß und total in das Buch vertieft war.

„Willst du das Buch nicht mal zur Seite legen? Du kannst auch später noch lernen" und nahm ihr das Buch sachte aus der Hand. Ron legte das Buch zur Seite.

Das Mädchen mit den Locken sah die beiden Jungs an, „Was ist denn los?"

„Ts" gab Harry nur zurück „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wir haben in einer Stunde Zaubertränke bei unserem 'Lieblingslehrer' " antwortete Harry gereizt mit einer leicht erhobenen Stimme.

„Nein, ich habe es nicht vergessen, aber für deine Laune kann ich auch nichts. Also lass es bitte nicht an mir aus, Ok!" sagte Hermine und sprang auf. Sie ging eilenden Schrittes und mit getrübter Stimmung.

„Toll Harry, jetzt hast du ihr auch noch die Laune vermiest" schimpfte der Rothaarige, stand auf und eilte ihr hinterher.

„Hermine, warte!". Sie lief aber weiter in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ron rannte die Treppe hoch zum Portrait der fetten Dame, aber Hermine war schon hinter dem Portrait verschwunden. Er nannte mit stockendem Atem das Passwort und schritt durch das Loch, dass in den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Der Kamin war an und Ron schlug eine wohlige Wärme entgegen. Hermine saß am Kamin in einem roten Ohrensessel.

Ron setzte sich neben sie.

„Hey, Hermine, du darfst Harry nicht so ernst nehmen, er is zur Zeit n bisschen schlecht gelaunt. Wegen Ginny und so" versuchte er sie ruhig zu stimmen.

Sie schnaufte „Deswegen brauch er mich nicht gleich so anzufahren!"

„Er hat es nicht so gemeint" erwiderte der Rotschopf, rückte etwas näher an sie heran und sah ihr in die Hasselnussbraunen Augen.

Hermine hatte sich ziemlich verändert seit sie aus den Ferien wiederkam. Sie war braun gebrannt, denn sie war mit ihrem Eltern 2 Wochen in Griechenland gewesen. Sie war noch ein kleines Stück gewachsen, sah nicht mehr so kindlich aus, sondern hatte einen richtig weiblich Körper bekommen. Außerdem waren ihre Haare gewachsen, nicht mehr so buschig wie früher und sie standen auch nicht mehr Pyramidenförmig vom Kopf ab. Sie fielen in sanften Locken luftig über ihre Schultern. Außerdem betonte sie ihre braunen Augen mit ein wenig Wimperntusche und Kajal. Alles an ihr passte richtig gut zusammen. Sie gehörte mit zu den hübschesten Mädchen der Schule.

Ron strich ihr über die Wange und näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht, aber das hübsche Mädchen schrak zurück und sprang auf. Sie guckte Ron verlegen an.

„Ron, es geht nicht. Wir sind Freunde und ich will nicht das unsere Freundschaft wegen so was kaputt geht"

„Aber Hermine, ich mag dich doch. Sehr sogar, kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?" antwortete er schnell, aber Hermine hatte sich schon zum gehen gewannt.

„Mir ist nicht gut" reif sie noch ihm zu.

„Es tut mir leid!" reif er ihr hinterher, aber sie hörte es nicht mehr denn sie war schon in den Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden. Er ließ den Kopf in seine Hände fallen, ‚Ich habe es versaut' dachte er. Eine Weile saß er so da, als jemand herein kam.

„Hey Ron, kommst du? Oder willst du zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen und damit riskieren das Snape uns schon Punkte abzieht bevor die Stunde überhaupt angefangen hat?" brummte Harry immer noch schlecht gelaunt.

Ron starrte auf seine Uhr. Harry hatte recht, sie hatten noch genau 5 Minuten Zeit bis der Unterricht begann. Er sprang auf und wollte grad aus dem Portraitloch steigen als Harry ihn aufhielt „Wo ist Hermine?" fragte er ihn. „Im Mädchenschlafsaal, ihr geht's nicht gut" antwortete er knapp und stieg aus dem Portraitloch.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?" versuchte Harry Ron ein aufschlussreiches Gespräch zu entlocken, aber er ignorierte seine Frage einfach. „Beeil dich, wir haben noch genau 2 Minuten".

Als sie vor der Zimmertür im Kerker ankamen, grinste ihnen Malfoy entgegen. Er hatte sein typisch gehässiges Malfoy -Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Ah, Potty und das Wiesel kommen zu spät, und wo habt ihr denn das Schlammblut gelassen?" fragte Malfoy provozierend.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht was dich das interessieren sollte" entgegnete Ron wütend und warf ihm einen Todesblick zu. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

Harry glaubte einen kurzen Augenblick in Malfoys Augen einen leichten Ausdruck von Enttäuschung zu sehen, aber genauso schnell wie es kam, war es auch wieder verschwunden. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja auch getäuscht. Ein Malfoy und Enttäuschung, niemals.

„Schade, jetzt hab ich keinen zum –" aber weiter kam er nicht, denn Snape platzte in die Klasse.

„Setzen! Und schlagt die Bücher auf Seite 57 auf. Da steht der Trank den ihr heute brauen sollt." Befahl er mit einer kalten Stimmen. Seine fettigen schwarzen Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Alle Schüler schlugen ihre Bücher auf und fingen an die Zutaten aus dem Schrank zu holen. Snape lief durchs Klassenzimmer auf den Tisch von Harry und Ron zu.

„Potter, wo ist Mrs. Granger?" raunzte er Harry an, der darauf mit ebenso kalter Stimme antwortete „Ihr geht es nicht gut. Ich weiß nicht ob sie noch kommt".

Snape lies ein Schnaufen hören, „Dann seh ich mich wohl dazu gezwungen Gryffindor 10 Punkte wegen unabgemeldeten Fehlens abzuziehen!" sagte er mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf dem blassen Gesicht.

Er wollte grad wieder nach vorne zu seinem Tisch gehen als Ron protestierte „Aber das können sie doch nicht machen" Was kann sie denn dafür wenn sie krank ist!"

„Sie hätte sich abmelden müssen, Mr. Weasley, aber Manieren brauch man ja von ihnen auch nicht zu erwarten! Und wenn sie sich jetzt weiter mit mir darum streiten wollen was ich machen kann und was nicht, könnte es passieren das ich ihnen weitere 10 Punkte abziehe. Also halten sie den Mund!".

Er ging nach vorne und verfolgte weiter das Unterrichtsgeschehen.

Währenddessen war Draco schon fast fertig mit seinem Trank. Es fehlte bloß noch das Einhornhaar. Es schmiss es in den Kessel und die Flüssigkeit darin färbte sich rosa. Er ließ sich kurz auf seinen Platz fallen und starrte sehnsüchtig in die Richtung wo Hermine jetzt eigentlich sitzen sollte. 'Eigentlich ist sie ja ganz süß', dachte er. Sie ist irgendwie anders als die andren Mädchen. Nicht so aufdringlich wie Pansy, die ihm grade einen zuckersüßen Blick zuwarf und ihm eine Kusshand schenkte. Er konnte ihr ‚Dracilein' nicht mehr hören und ignorierte sie einfach. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen. Sie ist ziemlich hübsch geworden im letzten halben Jahr. Irgendwas fehlte wenn sie nicht in seiner Nähe war. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, er war zutiefst erschüttert über seine Gedanken. Er war ein Malfoy! Wie kam er bloß auf den Gedanken ein kleines dreckiges Schlammblut anziehend zu finden? Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Trank und füllte ihn in ein kleines Reagenzglas, dass er zum Schluss mit einem Stöpsel verschloss.

Alle gingen nach und nach, nach vorne, um ihr kleines Fläschchen mit dem Trank in einen Reagenzglasständer auf Snapes Tisch zu stellen, der alle mit einem misstrauischem Blick beäugte. Es klingelte und die Gryffindors und Slytherins eilten aus den Klassenzimmer, zur nächsten (leider) gemeinsamen Stunde Kräuterkunde.

So, dass war das erste Kapitel...das 2te kommt bald, versprochen.

Und bitte...reviewt wenn euch das Kapitel gefallen hat!


	2. Der Streit

Kapitel 2 Der Streit 

Harry und Ron hatten auch die 2te und 3te Stunde überstanden, aber nicht ohne sich noch weitere Kommentare von Malfoy und seinen Gorillas anhören zu müssen.

Sie gingen in die große Halle zum Mittagessen und sahen Hermine die an dem langen Gryffindortisch saß und sich genüsslich ihr Essen hineinstopfte. Sie unterhielt sich mit Ginny und Luna, als der Rothaarige und der Schwarzhaarige sich ihr gegenüber niederließen. Die Braunhaarige hatte bloß ein knappes „Hallo" für die beiden übrig, denn sie war immer noch in ihr Gespräch mit Ginny und Luna vertieft. Harry wagte öfters einen Blick in Ginnys Richtung. Die Jungs taten sich was auf den Teller und verschlangen es um sich den Teller wieder neu zu füllen. Hermine war indessen fertig und las in einem Buch, was auch sonst. Aber sie konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren, denn ihre Gedanken und somit auch ihr Blick waren bei Malfoy. Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber irgendwie musste sie in letzter Zeit ständig an ihn denken. Er sah wirklich gut aus in seinem weißen Hemd, das zur Schuluniform gehörte. Man konnte seinen gut trainierten Oberkörper sehen. Seinen Umhang trug er schon lang nicht mehr, 'ist auch besser so' dachte sie. Das Hemd war ein wenig aufgeknöpft und das platinblonde Haar stach geradezu aus der Menge. Man konnte ihn nicht verfehlen. Ihr Blick glitt zu seinen Augen. Er blickte von seinem Teller auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie sahen sich ein paar Sekunden an, aber dann bemerkten Beide was sie da eigentlich taten. Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch. 'Malfoy'...dachte sie, 'er sah so gut aus, und doch war er ein mieses kleines Frettchen'. Er war ihr Feind und daran würde sich niemals etwas ändern. Dachte sie jedenfalls. Sie stand auf und lief in Richtung Eingangshalle. Sie hatte eine Freistunde und wollte noch in die Bibliothek.

Draco sah ihr nach als sie aus der Halle ging. 'Oh, dass kleine Schlammblut geht wohl wieder streben' dachte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Er aß noch seinen Teller auf und stand dann auch auf.

Er wollte in die Bibliothek gehen, denn er hatte jetzt eine Freistunde, wollte etwas nachschlagen und noch einen Aufsatz schreiben. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zum Slytherin – Gemeinschaftsraum, um aus seinem Zimmer noch eine Tasche mit Pergament und Feder zu holen. Danach ging er geradewegs zur Bibliothek. Er suchte sich einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke, legte dort seine Tasche ab, um so zu demonstrieren das der Platz besetzt war, und ging zu den Bücherregalen. Als er um eine Ecke ging um zum nächsten Regal zu gelangen, entdeckte er Hermine. Natürlich konnte sich Draco einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Granger in der Bibliothek, was für ein Zufall"

Hermine drehte sich um und erblickte Malfoy, der sie, lässig an ein Regal gelehnt, beobachtete. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Was willst du Malfoy? Wenn du nur hier bist um mich zu schikanieren, kannst du gleich wieder gehen!" entgegnete Hermine gereizt. Sie hatte schon so Stress, da brauchte sie nicht auch noch Malfoy, der sie nur aus langer Weile vor lauter Dummheit beleidigte.

„Nein, ich bin hier weil ich noch einen Aufsatz schreiben muss und war gerade auf der Suche nach dem richtigem Buch...bis ich dich hier entdeckt habe. Ist das ein Verbrechen?".

Malfoy grinste nur dümmlich vor sich hin und wartete auf eine Antwort von ihr.

Sie sagte nichts, sondern stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen und streckte sich um an ein Buch heran zu kommen. Dabei rutschte ihre Bluse ein Stück hoch, was Malfoy sichtlich amüsierte.

Hermine blieb das nicht unbemerkt „Was glotzt du so?"

Malfoy wandte seine Augen aber nicht ab.

„Ich beobachte bloß grad belustigt deinen Versuch an das Buch zu kommen, der ja kläglich gescheitert ist. Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?" fragte er und Hermine konnte in seiner Stimme Hohn erkennen. Sie lehnte dankend ab.

„Nein Danke, ich schaff das schon!" zischte sie und mit dieser Antwort startete sie einen weiteren Versuch das Buch aus der viel zu hohen Reihe zu holen. Draco schob sie zur Seite und holte ihr das Buch runter.

„Hier, ich kann doch nicht zulassen das du eine Nierenentzündung bekommst" sagte er mit einem Blick auf ihre schmalen Hüften. Er drückte ihr das Buch in die Hand und sie errötete. „Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe Frettchen. Was ich mache ist meine Entscheidung, nicht deine, und selbst wenn ich eine Nierenentzündung bekommen würde, dich interessiert doch sowieso nicht wie es anderen Menschen geht!" Mit dem Buch in der Hand stürmte sie aus der Regalreihe und setzte sich an ihren Tisch. Draco war wütend, er nahm sich ein Buch und ging an seinen Platz zurück, an dem Hermine saß.

„Woher willst du denn wissen ob mich anderer Leute Probleme nicht interessieren? Außerdem ist das mein Platz, hau ab Granger!" raunzte Draco sie an.

Hermine stand auf und sah ihn mit giftigen Augen an „Ich denke gar nicht dran" erwiderte sie.

„Hast du mich nicht gehört? Du sollst abhauen!" sagte er nun etwas lauter.

„Ich war zuerst hier, aber wenn du so blind bist und meine Tasche nicht siehst, kann ich auch nichts dafür" entgegnete Hermine. Das brachte Draco nur noch mehr in Rage. Er beugte sich etwas nach vorn über den Tisch und funkelte sie wütend an.

„Du wagst es, mich, den Prinz von Slytherin, als blind zu bezeichnen? Na warte!" flüsterte der Blonde Schönling mit leiser, aber aufgebrachter Stimme. Er ging um den Tisch herum auf Hermine zu und drängte sie an die Wand. Die Handgelenke umklammernd flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr „Du bist doch nur ein kleines wertloses Schlammblut, und ich bin ein Reinblüter, also pass auf was du sagst!"

Hermine funkelte zurück und sagte nur „Lass mich los, du tust mir weh!"

Er lies sie los und ging zum Tisch zurück. Hermine folgte ihm und packte ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche. Sie stürmte auf den Ausgang der Bibliothek zu, blieb aber bevor sie ihn ereichte noch mal stehn und wandte sich an Draco.

„Ich kann sagen was ich will Malfoy,...du aufgeblasener Vollidiot! Ich bin genauso wie du ein Mensch und du weißt Menschen wie mich gar nicht zu schätzen, weil du genauso bist wie dein verdammter Vater, kalt und gefühllos!" rief sie ihm aufgebracht entgegen und stürmte aus der Bibliothek.

Draco dachte über das eben geschehene nach. Er glaubte bei Hermine Tränen gesehen zu haben, kurz bevor sie weggelaufen ist. 'Woher will sie wissen ob ich gefühlslos bin. Ich habe auch Gefühle, ich kann sie nur nicht so zeigen' dachte er. Draco verwarf die Gedanken an den Streit und versuchte sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, aber es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Er stand auf und packte seine Tasche. Während er in Richtung Kerker ging, kam ihm plötzlich der Gedanke das er sich vielleicht doch ein bisschen zu hart ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte. Dabei wollte er sie doch gar nicht verletzten. Irgendwie hatte sie ihm Leid getan als sie anfing zu weinen...

..."du bist wie dein Vater, kalt und gefühllos..." hörte er ihre Worte in seinem Kopf.

Als er beim Portraitloch zum Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war, blieb er kurz stehen. Draco stellte fest das sie Recht hatte: Er war wie sein Vater.

„Aber ich will nicht wie mein Vater sein" sagte er leise zu sich, „ich werde mich ändern. Ich habe auch Gefühle und das werde ich Hermine beweisen!" Und somit nannte er das Passwort und trat durch das Loch.

Hatte er sie da gerade Hermine genannt? Nein, dass konnte unmöglich sein. Er hasste sie doch, sie war seine Feindin. Und doch, von Tag zu Tag wurde es immer komischer, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen, oder miteinander redeten – wenn auch nur gezwungenermaßen. Wie wenn sie langsam anfingen sich zu mögen.

Draco betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und bewegte sich in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Er hatte jetzt keine Lust auf seine 'Freunde', aber Pansy stürzte sich sofort auf ihn, als er den Raum betrat. Sie umklammerte seinen Hals und fing an ihn mit ihrer unverkennbar scheußlichen Stimme zu nerven „Aber Dracilein, wo willst du denn hin? Willst du uns denn nicht noch ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten?"

Draco versuchte sie wegzuschieben, was schwer war, da sie wie eine Klette an ihm hing. Aber er schaffte es doch noch und ging auf sein Zimmer. Er wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett und schlafen. Ja, das war es was er jetzt brauchte. Er zog sich aus und legte sich in sein Bett. Eine Viertel Stunde später schlief er ein.

So, das war das 2te Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, und bitte, reviewt!

Denn darüber würde ich mich gaaanz doll freuen.


	3. Die Versöhnung

Danke an ClaireBlack, Jenny90, LovelyNearly usw. Hier das nächste Kapitel Kapitel 3 

**Die Versöhnung**

Draco wachte am nächsten morgen ziemlich bald auf. Nachdem er geduscht und fertig gestylt war, ging er hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er setzte sich in einen grünen Sessel am Fenster und beschloss sich noch ein bisschen auf den heutigen Unterricht vorzubereiten. Unten beim Frühstück war eh noch keiner. Also nahm er sein Buch für Zaubergeschichte heraus und fing an zu lernen. Er saß schon etwa eine Stunde als jemand die Treppe herunter kam. Er wandte sich um und erkannte Blaise. Er sah aus als wenn er bis spät in die Nacht aufgeblieben war. Er hatte Schlaffalten und zerstrubeltes Haar. Er hatte Draco noch nicht ganz bemerkt, als er stehen blieb und sich noch einmal umdrehte, bevor er durch das Portraitloch stieg.

„Ich hab vermutet das du hier bist, dein Bett war leer. Warum bist du schon so früh auf?" fragte Blaise, ging zu Draco und setzte sich neben ihn, während das Portrait wieder zu fiel.

„Ich war schon um 8 wach und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, also bin ich runter gegangen" murmelte Draco verschlafen.

Blaise nickte nur und stand auf. „Kommst du mit runter zum Frühstück?" fragte er und blickte ihn bittend an „Ich hab kein Bock alleine zu essen".

„Ok, mein Magen knurrt sowieso schon seit ner halben Stunde" erwiderte Draco und stand auch auf. Er ging zu seinem Freund und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Los, gehen wir, eh ich noch verhungere!" meinte Draco und lachte. Nichts konnte ihm heut die Laune vermiesen. Als sie in der Halle ankamen setzten sie sich an den großen Slytherintisch. Draco fing an zu essen, als Hermine in die Halle kam. Sie war alleine und setzte sich an ihren Tisch. Draco beobachtete sie ein Stück bis er von Blaise angestubst wurde.

„Hey, wo guckst du denn schon wieder hin?" fragte Blaise interessiert und folgte Dracos Blick.

„Ach nirgendwo hin" meinte Draco verlegen und wollte seinem Freund ein Gespräch aufzudrängen, um von seinem Blickziel abzulenken. Aber das funktionierte nicht, denn sein Freund hatte Hermine schon entdeckt.

„Na ja, verübeln kann ich's dir nicht. Sie ist ja nicht gerade die hässlichste" sagte er mit einem fetten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er musterte Draco genau, um heraus zu finden was er gerade dachte. Nach ein paar Sekunden fing er an zu diagnostizieren.

„ Na ja, wenn ich mir dein komisches Verhalten zur Zeit, deine gute Laune, deine Abgeneigtheit gegenüber Pansy und dein nervöses Auftreten Granger gegenüber so ansehe, würde ich behaupten, du beginnst Granger zu mögen".

Blaise sah seinem Gegenüber herausfordernd in die Augen. Der machte aber nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung „Ach Quatsch! Wie wenn ich eine Muggelgeborene mögen würde...".

Draco war offensichtlich überrumpelt von der Feststellung seines Freundes, aber er wusste das er Blaise nichts vormachen konnte.

„Na ja, ich weiß es selber nicht genau. Vielleicht ein bisschen," gab Draco mit gesenktem Kopf zu, „aber das heißt noch lange nicht, das ich nicht mehr der ich bin" fügte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen hinzu.

Blaise sah zum Eingang der großen Halle und Draco folgte seinem Blick. Er sah wie Potter und Weasley in die Halle kamen. Sie liefen an dem Platz vorbei, wo der Slytherin mit Blaise und noch ein paar anderen Slytherins saß, die mit der Zeit aufgetaucht waren. Er musste schnell einen Spruch loslassen um zu zeigen das er sich - abgesehen von der Tatsache mit Hermine - nicht geändert hatte.

„Hey Wiesel, Hey Potter, habt ihr den Pullover von der Müllhalte" sagte Draco mit einem belustigtem Blick auf die Pullover, die Ron und Harry im Partnerlook trugen. Sie waren braun – rot kariert und anscheinend selbst gestrickt. „oder ist die Strickmaschine explodiert?" ergänzte er seinen Spruch und die anderen Slytherins fielen in ein schallendes Gelächter. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu Urteilen, hatte Ron ziemlich schlechte Laune, und der Kommentar eben hatte ihn nur noch mehr gereizt. „Malfoy, du miese kleine Ratte..." begann Ron und wollte sich auf den Blonden stürzen, aber Harry hielt ihn zurück und wandte sich an Draco. „Halt einfach dein dummes Maul, Malfoy!" Er funkelte ihn an und packte Ron am Arm. Er zog ihn mühsam in Richtung Gryffindortisch, wo die beiden sich gegenüber von Hermine setzten.

Draco wandte sich an Blaise und lachte, „Siehst du, ich bin immer noch der Alte". Blaise klopfte Draco auf die Schulter und widmete sich seinen Kartoffeln, die auf dem Teller herum hupften und ihn mit Soße bekleckerten. Die Zeit verging um die Halle lehrte sich langsam. Draco stand auf und nahm seine Tasche.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Blaise und stand auch auf.

„Ich will noch mal in die Bibliothek, wenn du willst kannst du ja mitkommen" schlug ihm Draco vor und Blaise nickte zustimmend. Er nahm seine Tasche und die beiden verließen die Halle. Sie gingen gleich in Richtung Bibliothek und unterhielten sich über den Weihnachtsball, der schon in einem Monat stattfinden sollte.

„Hast du schon jemand mit dem du hingehst?" fragte Draco Blaise interessiert.

Blaise errötete und stammelte nur ein kurzes „Na ja...ich denk schon".

Das machte Draco natürlich neugierig und er drängte weiter, in der Hoffnung noch etwas genaueres über die Person zu erfahren.

„Und...wer ist es?" fragte er gespannt und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Blaise wurde noch röter und sagte nur „das siehst du schon wenn's so weit ist!" und lenkte gleich von sich ab.

„Und mit wem gehst du?" gab er die Frage an seinen besten Freund zurück. Aber der zuckte bloß mit der Schulter „Keine Ahnung, es wird sich schon eine finden. Womöglich Pansy, wer sonst!" fragte er sarkastisch und ein klitzekleines bisschen Traurigkeit und Unentschlossenheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Blaise wusste genau was ihn plagte und versuchte Draco mit einem Aufmunterungsversuch etwas aufzuheitern. „Frag sie doch einfach!" Sie waren schon fast bei der Bibliothek angelangt und Draco brummte bloß ein 'Hm mal sehn'. Sie gingen an den Bücherregalen vorbei zu Dracos Lieblingsplatz, ganz hinten bei den Fenstern. Sie ließen sich nieder und packten ihr Schreibzeug aus. Dann standen beide auf, um sich ein Buch zu holen. Sie schlenderten durch die Regale als Blaise in einer Ecke ein ihm bekanntes braunhaariges Mädchen erkannte. Sie blickte auf als er um die Ecke kam und begrüßte ihn mit einem fröhlichen „Hi!", dass er gut gelaunt erwiderte. Er verschwand wieder in die Regalreihe wo er kurz vorher gestanden hatte und ging zu Draco, der gerade ein Buch aus einem Regal zog. Er nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und zog ihn zur Ecke, hinter der Hermine stand. Draco sah Blaise entgeistert an und wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um zu fragen was das soll als dieser ihn zuflüsterte „Geh, das ist deine Chance. Sei nett und beleidige sie nicht, verstanden!". Draco nickte und wollte grad protestieren als Blaise ihn schon um die Ecke schob. Draco schlich sie an sie heran und sie drehte sich erschrocken um. Als sie Draco sah, schniefte sie bloß verächtlich und wandte sich wieder den Büchern zu.

„Hör mal Granger, ich wollte mich wegen gestern Entschuldigen" fing er an. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, ich war nur ein wenig gereizt".

Er grinste sie an.

Hermine starrte ihn immer noch ungläubig an „Hab ich dich da gerade richtig verstanden? Du willst dich bei mir entschuldigen?"

„Ja, du hast mich richtig verstanden. Nimmst du die Entschuldigung nun an oder nicht? Beeil dich lieber, eh ich es mir anders überlege" antwortete er.

Hermine wusste nicht so Recht ob sie ihm glauben soll, wie er so da stand, cool und mit dem ihr schon so vertrauten Malfoy - Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er sah ihr in die Augen und sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie suchte in seinen Augen nach einem hinterhältigen Plan, der ihn zu der Entschuldigung veranlasste, aber sie fand nichts gehässiges, für ihn sonst so typisches gemeines. Sie spürte wie sie in seinen sturmgrauen Augen versank. Sie stand wohl ein paar Sekunden so da ehe sie sich wieder fasste. Sie kam zu dem Entschluss das er es wohl ernst meinte.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht so recht ob ich dir trauen kann" sagte Hermine skeptisch.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid" wiederholte er und in seiner Stimme lag ehrliche Reue.

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Ok. Aber wenn du dir noch mal so was leistest, dann hals ich dir einen Fluch auf, ist das Klar?" fragte sie ihn und er nickte.

Das war das dritte Kapitel...schön weiter reviewn!

Über ein paar mehr Reviews freue ich mich auch.

Mlg Chanize


	4. Die Ankündigung

Hey, Sorry, hat ein bisschen länger gedauert bis ich das Kapitel fertig hatte, aber ich hatte ne klitzekleine Schreibblockade.

Noch mal DANKE für die lieben Reviews, aber ich würde mir gerne noch ein paar mehr wünschen. Wäre echt nett, und außerdem hab ich dann bessere Ideen und schreib schneller hehe

Ok...dann lest mal schön

Kapitel 4

Die Ankündigung 

Hermine, Blaise und Draco saßen an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek. Alle drei mussten noch einen Aufsatz schreiben. Nach einer halben Stunde sah Blaise erschrocken auf die Uhr, stand auf und packte im Eiltempo seine Sachen.

„Mist, ich muss ja noch mal zu Lupin. Eigentlich sollte ich um halb fünf bei ihm im Büro sein, er wollte noch irgendwas mit mir besprechen".

Draco machte ein belustigtes Gesicht „Tja, da würde ich mich aber mal beeilen!", und Blaise rannte aus der Bibliothek.

Hermine hatte nichts gesagt. Draco bezweifelte das sie es überhaupt mitgekriegt hat, denn sie sah nicht einmal von ihrer Arbeit auf. Nach einem Stück richtete Hermine sich auf und legte ihre Feder beiseite, anscheinend war sie fertig.

Sie verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete Draco. Ihre Augen wanderten über sein Gesicht und ihr Blick blieb an Dracos Lippen hängen. Irgendwie sahen sie weich und sanft aus. Wie es wohl wäre sie zu küssen?

Sie wendete ihre Augen mühsam von seinen Lippen ab.

'Na ja, vielleicht gibt es bei ihm ja doch eine andere Seite, einen netten, einfühlsamen Draco' dachte sie. 'Irgendwann werde ich das schon noch rausfinden, jeder Mensch hat eine gute Seite. Na ja, ausgeschlossen von Lucius Malfoy vielleicht', sagte sie sich in Gedanken selbst. Plötzlich vernahm Hermine ein leises Fluchen.

Sie sah zu Draco, der sich gerade die Haare raufte und leise fluchte „So ein Mist...ich kapier das einfach nicht!"

„Was ist denn? Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Hermine ihn und versuchte dabei nett zu klingen.

Draco sah sie an und brummte nur ein „Ich brauch keine Hilfe!".

Damit gab sich das braunhaarige Mädchen zufrieden und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie sah auf die Landschaft, die gänzlich weiß war, denn der Schnee fiel nur so vom Himmel. Es war fast Weihnachten. Hermine schüttelte es wenn sie an die Kälte draußen dachte. Sie saß lieber vorm Kamin. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Draco zurück. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Nein, ein Malfoy braucht keine Hilfe! Aber keine fünf Minuten später schimpfte er schon wieder. Hermine stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum zu Draco. Sie beugte sich von hinten über seine Schultern und eine Haarsträne fiel darauf.

Er war wie betäubt vom Geruch, der von ihren Haaren ausging. Ihre Haare rochen süßlich, wie Pfirsich, oder so was in der Art.

„Was kapierst du nicht?" fragte sie sanft und beugte sich noch ein wenig mehr herunter, um das Pergamentblatt besser sehen zu können.

Draco war wie benebelt von diesem Geruch und erzählte ihr mit einer freundlichen Stimme, die so gar nicht seine Art war, was sein Problem war. Hermine erklärte es ihm.

Als sie sich wieder auf ihrem Platz setzte vernahm sie ein kaum hörbares „Danke".

„Schon gut, gern geschehen" sagte sie und er lächelte sie an.

'Was war denn das gerade?' fragte sie sich. Hatte er da gerade gelächelt?. Vielleicht, er scheint sich tatsächlich ändern zu wollen.

Es war irgendwie ungewohnt, Draco lächeln zu sehen, aber es sah viel besser aus als sein schleimiges Grinsen, was er so oft benutzte. Hermine lächelte zurück und Draco stieg ein leichtes Rosa ins Gesicht.

Sie erledigten noch ihre Hausaufgaben und gingen dann in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

Hermine, Ron und Harry saßen beim Abendbrot in der großen Halle. Harry tat sich grad etwas Schokopudding in eine Schüssel als er von Ron unterbrochen wurde.

„Hey Harry, gehen wir morgen zusammen nach Hogsmeade?"

Harry sah ihn entgeistert an „Natürlich gehen wir zusammen, was hast du denn gedacht? Mit wem soll ich denn sonst gehen?"

„Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich dachte vielleicht gehst du mit Ginny" sagte Ron und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie ein lautes Hüsteln aus der Richtung wo der Lehrertisch stand und alle Schüler blickten auf. Harry war ja so dankbar für die Ablenkung. Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz und augenblicklich wurde es still in der großen Halle.

„ Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Ihr werdet euch bestimmt fragen was ich zu sagen habe. Nun, ich möchte verkünden das nächste Woche Freitag, also genau in einer Woche, der Weihnachtsball stattfindet. Jeder sollte sich bis nächste Woche einen Partner suchen, der ihn auf den Ball bekleidet. Es geht um halb sieben mit dem Festessen genau hier los" sagte Dumbledore mit einem vergnügtem Lächeln.

Die Schüler fingen an zu tuscheln, aber Dumbledore bat noch einmal um Ruhe.

„Und bitte vergesst nicht, für morgen ist der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade geplant. Also seit bitte pünktlich um 10 Uhr morgens am Tor. Nun möchte ich euch nicht weiter stören." Fügte er noch hinzu und setzte sich dann wieder.

Alle wendeten sich wieder ihrem essen zu und aufgeregtes Getuschel ging durch die Menge.

„Na toll, der Weihnachtsball! Mit wem gehst du Harry?" fragte Ron neugierig, obwohl die Frage eigentlich überflüssig war. Rons Blick wanderte abwechselnd von Harry zu Ginny, die beide rot angelaufen waren und sich sehr für ihr Essen zu interessieren schienen. 'Na super, danke Ron! Gleich zwei Peinlichkeiten nacheinander!' dachte Harry. Ron nickte leicht, „Ah...verstehe!" und grinste dabei seinen besten Freund an. Er wand sich wieder seinem Teller zu. Aber Harry beschloss sich zu rächen.

„Mit wem gehst du denn?" sagte er mit vergnügter Miene. Dieses mal war Ron es, der anfing einer Tomate Konkurrenz zu machen. Harry sah sich zu Hermine um, die ihnen schräg gegenüber saß und mit Ginny quatschte.

Er beugte sich ein wenig zu Ron und flüsterte „Frag sie doch einfach mal".

Ron sagte nichts sondern spielte nur nervös an den Bändeln seines Pullovers.

Harry sah ihn mit einem tadelndem Blick an „Frag sie! Am besten gleich morgen, wenn wir in Hogsmeade sind. Ich lass euch auch mal ein paar Minuten alleine."

Ron sagte wieder nichts, er brummte nur um zu bestätigen das er zustimmte.

„Ron, wenn du sie nicht so bald wie möglich fragst, hat sie vielleicht schon einen anderen Partner!".

Harry musste sich sehr zurück halten, um Ron nicht eine zu klatschen. Er klopfte dem Rothaarigen ermutigend auf die Schulter „Du schaffst das schon!"

Ron war sichtlich dankbar für Harrys Aufmunterungsversuche. Gleich morgen würde er sie fragen. Ganz sicher. Ron sprang auf und rannte aus der Halle. Einige Schüler sahen ihm nach. 'Ich muss an die frische Luft' dachte er und stürmte aus dem großen Eichenportal hinaus auf die schneebedeckte Wiese. 'Wenn ich schon daran denke wird mir schlecht'. Er rannte noch ein Stück bis zum See und ging unter die Weide. Er merkte wie das Essen seinen Rückweg antrat und bückte sich über einen Schneehaufen. Nachdem er seinen Mageninhalt Austritt erwiesen hatte setzte er sich auf einen Baumstamm und atmete die frische Luft ein. 'Toll, da hätte ich auch nichts essen brauchen' sagte er leise zu sich selbst und dachte über sein baldiges Vorhaben nach... 'Wenn ich doch nicht so schrecklich schüchtern wäre...dann könnte ich Hermine ohne Probleme fragen ob sie mit mir zum Ball geht. Ich würde mit niemandem lieber hingehen als mit Hermine, hoffentlich sagt sie ja. Wenn nicht...dann muss ich mit irgend einem beliebigem Mädchen hingehen, dass mich vielleicht zu Tode nervt. Aber das hätte auch was gutes, dann müsste ich mich nicht mit dem Blödmann prügeln der mir Hermine dann weggeschnappt hat'... 'Ganz ruhig Ron' ermahnte er sich selbst, als er bemerkte was er sich da schon wieder ausmalte. Es wird schon klappen. Er saß noch eine Weile da und beschloss dann wieder zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, denn die Dunkelheit war über ihm herein gebrochen und es wurde zunehmend kälter, denn er war bloß mit einem Hemd bekleidet. Er ging geradewegs zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war noch keiner da. Wahrscheinlich waren sie noch beim Essen. Er setzte sich vor den Kamin und starrte in die Flammen.

In der Zwischenzeit saßen Harry und Hermine noch beim Essen. Sie hatten zwar schon aufgegessen, aber sie unterhielten sich noch ein bisschen mit ihren Mitschülern. Hermine hörte kurz auf zu erzählen und sah zum Slytherintisch. Draco unterhielt sich gerade mit Blaise, aber wie wenn er ihren Blick gespürt hatte hob er den Blick und sah sein Gegenüber an. Hermine beobachtete ihn und er lächelte leicht. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Draco unterhielt sich weiter mit Blaise und Hermine stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Harry. Sie ging aus der großen Halle und machte sich auf den Weg zur Toilette. Als sie aus der Toilette kam, beschloss sie, noch ein bisschen durch die Gänge zu schlendern. Sie lief einen Gang entlang und überlegte mit wem sie auf den Ball gehen sollte. 'Vielleicht mit Ron...' dachte sie, '...aber wenn, dann muss er mich schon selber fragen'. 'Aber er getraut sich ja eh nicht. Abwarten. Vielleicht fragt mich ja noch jemand anders'. Während sie so lief sprach sie ein alter Mann an, der sie von seinem Portrait herunter ansah.

„Was hast du denn Kindchen?" fragte der Alte höfflich.

Hermine stöhnte und erzählte „Nächstes Wochenende findet der große Weihnachtsball statt und ich überlege grad mit wem ich hingehe".

Der Mann musterte sie „Hör auf dein Herz, dann wirst du schon den richtigen finden...". Er überlegte kurz und redete dann weiter. „Wenn dich jemand fragt und du hast das Gefühl er ist der Richtige, dann geh mit ihm hin"

„Ja, Danke. Dass ist sehr nett von ihnen. Ich werde mich daran halten" entgegnete Hermine etwas betrübt. Sie wand sich gerade zum gehen, als sie jemand rief. Sie hörte Schritte und drehte sich um. Es war Draco, der jetzt keuchend vor ihr stand.

„Hi, was ist los?" fragte Hermine besorgt, da er ein bisschen aufgeregt wirkte.

„Nichts, ich wollte dir bloß ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten" sagte er immer noch außer Atem und lief neben ihr her.

„Wow, wie kommt es denn das du mir Gesellschaft leisten willst?" fragte Hermine in spöttischem Ton.

„Tja, ich habe mich eben geändert, außerdem war mir langweilig und ich bin in den Gängen rumgestreift und hab dich gesehen" sagte er und grinste.

„Aha, interessant".

Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Hermine war die Stille unangenehm und um sich abzulenken, verfiel sie in Gedanken.

'Gut, er hat sich verändert, sagt er jedenfalls. Er sieht so gut aus. Oh mein Gott, mir wird irgendwie heiß. Und der Duft...er riecht so gut...'. Sie erschrak, als Draco sich räusperte und neben ihr stehen blieb. Er wedelte ihr mit der Hand vorm Gesicht rum.

„Äh Hermine..." er stockte. Hatte er sie da gerade ‚Hermine' genannt? Ja, er hatte sie beim Name genannt. Hermine war nun wieder vollkommen anwesend und starrte ihn an.

„Was ist?"

„Tja nun, morgen ist ja der Hogsmeade – Ausflug, und ich wollte dich fragen ob..." er stockte wieder, er schien nervös.

„Ja...?" fragte sie ihn neugierig. So kannte sie den großen Draco Malfoy gar nicht. ER wirkte klein und eingeschüchtert. Sie hätte sich niemals erträumt das Malfoy, der in Verlegenheit schien, stottern konnte.

Draco schien seine Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben und redete weiter „...ich wollte dich fragen ob du vielleicht Lust hättest mit,...mit mir morgen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen" brachte er endlich raus und lies ein leises, erleichtertes 'Puh' hören. Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an und er wackelte nervös mit den Füßen, grinste sie aber an. Hermine merkte wie sie Rot anlief, sie war hin und her gerissen und wusste nicht so recht was sie sagen soll. Es war ihr peinlich so verlegen vor Malfoy zu stehen. Ohne nachzudenken entschlüpfte ihren Lippen ein knappes „Ja" und sie konnte die Hitze in sich aufsteigen spüren.

„Gut, ich geh dann mal wieder. Treffen wir uns morgen um viertel 11 am See?" fragte er und setzte wieder sein Malfoy – Grinsen auf. Wie sie das hasste! Aber Hermine bestätigte durch ein Kopfnicken. Draco wandte ihr den Rücken zu und ging. Auch das Mädchen trat den Rückweg an.


	5. Hogsmeade

Kapitel 5

Hogsmade 

Draco saß auf einem Baumstamm am See und wartete auf Hermine. Er sah über die Schulter und erblickte sie schon vom weitem. Sie trug einen roten Mantel, der ihr sehr gut stand und ihre Locken flatterten im Wind. Sie lächelte und ging auf ihn zu. Draco stand auf und empfing sie mit einem „Hallo! Gehen wir?". Hermine stimmte zu und sie liefen los. Das Mädchen hatte eine Frage, die sie brennend interessierte.

Nach ein paar Minuten stellte sie die Frage „Sag mal...ähm , darf ich dich Draco nennen?"

Der Angesprochene nickte „Klar, ich nenn dich ja auch beim Namen".

Hermine redete weiter „Warum willst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen, und nicht mit deinen Freunden?". Sie beobachtete Draco neugierig und auch ein bisschen misstrauisch.

Draco lies nicht lang mit seiner Antwort warten „Ach, ich hatte einfach keine Lust mit diesen hirnamputierten Vollidioten nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, und Blaise war auch schon verabredet. Aber ich wollte auch nicht alleine gehen. Deswegen hab ich einfach dich gefragt". Er sagte dies in einem lässigen Ton, wie es seine Art war.

„Aber ich versteh das nicht. Wir sind Feinde Draco. Wir hassen uns" sagte das hübsche Mädchen aufgeregt.

Draco blieb stehen und sah ihr in die Augen. Hermine versank regelrecht in seinen sturmgrauen Augen und war wie gebannt. Als Draco anfing zu sprechen fasste sie sich wieder.

„Hermine, die Zeiten ändern sich. Mir ist klar geworden das ich nicht wie mein Vater werden will, weil ich gemerkt habe, dass ich dadurch nur andere Menschen verletze."

„Ich verstehe dich" sagte Sie mitfühlend.

Draco räusperte sich und sagte „Danke, aber jetzt vergessen wir das Thema. Wir gehen einfach nach Hogsmeade und haben unseren Spaß. Wir müssen bloß aufpassen das uns dort niemand zusammen sieht". Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und sie setzten ihren weg fort.

Nach einer halben Stunde, waren sie in dem kleinen Dörfchen angekommen. Da sie aber keiner sehen sollte, bogen sie gleich in eine kleine Nebenstraße ein, wo zwar auch einige Läden waren, aber kaum Hogwartsschüler. Sie gingen in ein kleines Cafe, das leer zu sein schien. Draco suchte einen Tisch aus, an dem sich beide dann nieder ließen. Als die Bedienung kam bestellte Hermine einen Kaffe und Draco eine Cola.

Draco sah aus dem Fenster als Hermines Stimme erklang.

„Hoffentlich sieht uns niemand!"

Er wandte seinen Blick Hermine zu und nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, sonst sind wir geliefert. Ich meine, es ist ein bisschen ungewohnt wenn uns jemand hier zusammen sitzen und plaudern sieht". Ein Lächeln erschien auf Draco's Lippen, nur ein kleines. Hermine erwiderte sein Lächeln, aber im nächsten Moment war der freundliche Ausdruck verschwunden und an seine Stelle war der typischer Malfoy - Ausdruck zurück gekehrt. Er starrte vor sich hin, bis die Bedienung kam und das peinliche Schweigen unterbrach. Das Mädchen war erleichtert über die Unterbrechung, denn die Stille war nicht zum aushalten.

Die Frau mit dem Tablett lächelte sie an und stellte den Kaffe vor sie. Auch der Blonde erhielt sein Getränk und er nickte der Kellnerin nur zu, was wohl soviel wie 'Danke' heißen sollte. Während Hermine an ihrer Tasse schlürfte musterte Draco sie.

Sie pustete in den Kaffee und er spritze ihr auf den grünen Pullover den sie trug.

„Oh Scheiße!" fluchte sie und stellte die Tasse ab. Sie stand auf und noch bevor sie sich eine Serviette nehmen konnte um es abzutupfen, stand Draco schon vor ihr und nahm ihr die Arbeit ab. Er stand jetzt nur einen Schritt entfernt und tupfte mit der Serviette ihren Pullover ab. 'Also das er so hilfsbereit ist, hätte ich ja nicht gedacht, aber er hat auch eine nette Seite' stellte sie fest und lies ihn machen.

„Das musst du mit ein bisschen Wasser auswaschen", sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie war so hübsch, und doch...er konnte und wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, das er sie mochte. Das wäre gegen seine Würde. Aber wieso saß er dann mit ihr hier in diesem Cafe? Hatte er nicht gesagt, er hätte sich geändert? Ja, das hatte er. 'Also sei nett zu ihr und beleidige sie nicht' ermahnte er sich in Gedanken.

„Danke! Ich geh dann mal kurz auf Toilette" sagte sie und machte Anstalten sich zu bewegen, aber Draco hatte seine Hand immer noch an ihrem Pullover.

„Keine Ursache!" gab er zurück.

Er konnte sich nur schwer von ihr abwenden, lies sie dann aber gehen. Während Hermine in Richtung Toilette ging, setzte Draco sich wieder an den Tisch und trank seine Cola aus. Hermines Kaffe war ja jetzt auch leer. Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie zurück und setzte sich wieder.

„Und, hast du es rausbekommen?" fragte er erwartungsvoll.

„Na ja, so einiger maßen" sagte sie, „aber das ist nicht so schlimm, dafür gibt es sicher einen Zauberspruch". Sie sah in ihre Tasse und sah das sie gänzlich leer war. Draco sah ihren Gesichtsausdruck, der soweit er ihn deuten konnte, sagte 'Na toll Hermine, das hast du ja super hingekriegt!'. „Wollen wir gehen? Wir können ja noch ein bisschen durch die Straßen bummeln". Sie bejahte seinen Vorschlag und sie zogen sich an und gingen bezahlen. Hermine wollte gerade ihr Portmornaise heraus holen als Draco abwinkte.

„Ich bezahle!" sagte er und Hermine wollte protestieren. Er machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung, die sie verstummen lies.

Draußen war es kalt, aber dennoch sonnig. Sie stapften durch den Schnee die Straße entlang und sahen in die Schaufenster der Läden bis sie durch ein Geräusch, dass wie ein Eulenschrei klang, abgelenkt wurden. Gleichzeitig sahen beide nach oben und sahen eine Eule auf sie zufliegen. Sie hatte einen Brief im Schnabel und ließ sich auf Hermines Schulter nieder. Sie nahm der Eule, die sogleich wieder davon flog, den Brief ab und öffnete ihn.

Ja ich weiß...es war ziemlich kurz, aber ich wollte es ein wenig spannend machen. Wenn ihr wissen wollt was in dem Brief steht, dann reviewt fleißig und ich update schnell. Noch was: Wisst ihr was mich ein wenig traurig macht? Schon über 800 Leute haben meine Fiction angeklickt, aber ich habe erst 9 Reviews! Also an alle Schwarzleser, seit doch so nett und lasst mir ein kleines Review da, Ok! Ihr braucht nur auf den kleinen lilanen Knopf unten links zu drücken. Also dann

Hel

Chanize


	6. Der Brief

So, jetzt will ich euch mal nicht länger auf de Folter spannen.

Danke für alle lieben Reviews, weiter so! Und jetzt kommt das nächste Kapi.

Kapitel 6

Der Brief 

Hermine öffnete den Brief. Draco stand neben ihr, konnte aber nicht genau sehen was darin stand, also wartete er auf Hermines Reaktion.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Ich weiß das es schwer für dich wird, aber du musst es verstehen._

_Da dein Vater und Ich uns zur Zeit nicht mehr ganz so verstehen wie früher, wollte ich dir mitteilen das wir uns trennen werden. Dein Vater wird morgen ausziehen. Das bedeutet jetzt aber nicht, dass sich viel ändern wird. Nein, wir werden immer noch genau wie früher jede freie Minute miteinander verbringen. Du kannst selber entscheiden bei welchem Elternteil du bleiben möchtest. Setze mich bitte rechtzeitig über deine Entscheidung in Kenntnis._

_Sei nicht traurig, aber glaub mir, es ist besser so._

_Deine dich liebende Mutter_

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig. Er zeigte jetzt eine Mischung aus Angst, Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung. Draco trat einen Schritt näher und überflog kurz den Brief. Er hörte ein Schluchzen und stellte sich vor Hermine. Tränen liefen über ihre Wange.

„Hermine, es tut mir ja so leid!" wollte Draco sie beruhigen, aber Hermine rannte davon und bog um die Ecke.

„HERMINE!" reif Draco ihr noch hinterher, aber sie hörte es nicht mehr.

Das Mädchen rannte die Straße entlang.

Hermine rannte die eine Einkaufsstraße entlang, auf der noch viele andere Hogwarstschüler unterwegs waren, aber sie beachtete sie nicht. Ebenso wenig beachtete sie Pansy und Millicent, die ihr die typischen Sprüche hinterher riefen. Sie schluchzte leise vor sich hin.

'Warum ich?' dachte Hermine. 'Bevor ich wieder nach Hogwarts ging, haben sie sich doch auch noch verstanden. Oder habe ich es bloß nicht bemerkt?'. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis laut zu schreien. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie das sie, dass sie schon vor den 'Drei Besen' stand. Sie wollte nur schnell was trinken, am besten ein Butterbier. Ja, das brauchte sie jetzt. Sie blieb stehen und wischte sich die Tränen ab, schluckte einmal und setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf. Langsam betrat sie die Kneipe und sah Ron, der mit Harry und Ginny an einem Tisch in der Ecke saß. Sie winkten ihr und sie ging auf den Tisch zu. Als sie sich neben Ginny setzte, kam auch gleich die Bedienung und sie bestellte sich ein Butterbier.

Nun wandte Ron das Wort an Hermine „Hey, sorry das wir ohne dich gegangen sind, aber du kamst ewig nicht und wir dachten du gehst nicht mit."

Die Angesprochene nickte bloß, aber ihr Gesicht war immer noch ausdruckslos. „Macht nichts. Ich hatte zuerst auch keine Lust, aber dann habe ich beschlossen doch ein bisschen and die frische Luft zu gehen".

Harry musterte sie „Was ist denn los? Du guckst so komisch".

Hermine zwang sich zu einem halbwegs normalen Lächeln „Ach nichts, ich habe bloß ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen".

Damit gab Harry sich zufrieden, obwohl er sich nicht klar war, ob seine Freundin die Wahrheit sagte. Harry wandte sich wieder dem Gespräch von Ron und Ginny zu, während Hermine nur zuhörte.

Draco blieb einen Moment stehen 'Ich kann sie verstehen. Wenn meine Eltern sich trennen würden, wär ich auch traurig. Zwar nicht so sehr wie Hermine, aber trotzdem, Aber jetzt such ich sie lieber, bevor sie noch etwas dummes macht'. Er lief los und machte sich auf die Suche. Zuerst ging er in einen Bücherladen. Schließlich liebte sie Bücher. Aber er hatte keinen Erfolg. Er suchte noch in einem weiteren Bücherladen, in einem Süßigkeitenladen und ein paar anderen Läden. Aber keine Spur von ihr. Zuletzt suchte außerhalb von Hogsmeade. Er lief durch den kleinen Wald bis er zu einem Zaun gelangte von dem aus man die Heulende Hütte sehen konnte. Er erinnerte sich an sein drittes Schuljahr, als er mit

Crabbe und Goyle Weasley und Hermine gefolgt war. Er hatte sie beleidigt, so wie es früher seine Art war. Aber das würde nicht mehr vorkommen, jetzt, wo sie sich so gut verstanden.

Er sah sich kurz um, aber auch hier entdeckte er sie nicht. So beschloss er wieder ins Dorf zu gehen. Im Dorf angekommen, setzte er sich auf eine Bank, in der Nähe der 'Drei Besen' und gönnte sich eine Verschnaufpause.

Hermine hatte dem Gespräch gelangweilt gelauscht und war teilweise ihren Gedanken nachgegangen. Sie hatte ihr Butterbier in einer halben Stunde geleert und wollte gerade aufstehen. Sie zog ihre Jacke an und verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden. Als sie gerade die Tür öffnen wollte, wurde sie gerufen. Sie drehte sich um und sah Ron.

„Was ist denn noch? Ich will ins Schloss, mir ist nicht gut" sagte sie ungeduldig.

Ron sah sie an „Entschuldigung, aber ich wollte dich noch was fragen...". Er sah nach unten und seine Ohren färbten sich Rosa.

„Was denn?" fragte Hermine und versuchte dabei ruhig zu klingen, da sie ihn nicht anmotzen wollte, obwohl sie nicht gerade gute Laune hatte. Was ja auch zu verstehen war. Der Rothaarige blickte wieder auf.

„Ich...Ich wollte dich fragen ob du vielleicht Lust hättest nächste Woche mit mir zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen?" fragte er erwartungsvoll und sah seine Freundin mit einem bittendem Blick an.

'Der Weihnachtsball' dachte Hermine ‚Es ist ja bald Weihnachten, das hab ich immer mit meinen Eltern verbracht'. Wieder stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ron, es tut mir leid, aber...ich hab dafür zur Zeit einfach keine Nerven!". Sie drehte sich um und stürmte aus der Kneipe. Ron ging derweil geknickt zu seinem Platz zurück. Harry und Ginny munterten ihn ein wenig auf und redeten ihm gut zu, es noch einmal später zu versuchen.

Hermine stürmte aus der Tür und lief schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Schloss. Wieder überfiel sie die Trauer und sie lies ihren Tränen hemmungslos freien Lauf.

Draco saß immer noch auf der Bank und langweilte sich. 'Vielleicht läuft sie ja hier vorbei' dachte er sich und sah sich das fröhliche Treiben der Hogwartsschüler an. Plötzlich sah er Pansy und Millicent auf sich zukommen.

„Dracilein! Ich denke du wolltest im Schloss bleiben?" fragte Pansy. Draco sah genervt auf.

„Ja, aber dann habe ich mich umentschieden". 'Hoffentlich gehen die Beiden bald wieder, sonst verpasse ich noch Hermine' dachte er, und wünschte sich das gehen der zwei Slytherinen herbei.

Aber sie konnte es nicht lassen ihn zu nerven „Und warum sitzt du hier alleine rum? Du kannst doch mit uns kommen" schlug das Mädchen vor.

„Erstens, weil ich mich ausruhe, darf man das heut zu Tage nicht mehr oder was? Und zweitens, NEIN ich ziehe es vor auf eure Gesellschaft zu verzichten" raunzte Draco die Beiden an.

Pansy zuckte zusammen und wich einen Schritt zurück „Aber Draci!...", weiter kam sie nicht.

Draco stand auf und sah das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren bedrohlich an.

„Ich sagte nein! Und jetzt verschwindet endlich, ich will meine Ruhe haben!". Die Mädchen gehorchten und ließen ihn allein. Nun war er wieder alleine. Er saß nun schon ganze 25 Minuten hier. Aus langerweile ließ er den Kopf hängen und summte vor sich hin. Ein Lied was ihm seine Mutter immer vorgesungen hatte, als er noch klein war. Er bemerkte nicht gleich wie jemand, der schluchzende Geräusche von sich gab an ihm vorbeistürmte. Aus Neugier hob er dann doch noch den Kopf und sah gerade noch ein braunes Haarbüschel davon rennen. 'Das war doch Hermine' dachte er.

Er sprang auf und rannte in Richtung Schloss, in die Hermine verschwunden war. Er hatte sie fast eingeholt, als sie stehen blieb und sich auf den Boden sinken ließ.

„Hermine!" reif er ihr entgegen und lief schneller. Er war nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Endlich hatte er sie erreicht und kniete sich neben ihr nieder. Sie saß auf dem kalten Boden wie ein nasser Sack. Ohre Augen waren total angeschwollen und rot. Das Gesicht war nass. Er wischte ihr ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht und zog sie hoch.

„Steh auf, du holst dir sonst noch den Tod!" sagte er mit leiser Stimmer zu ihr. Sie sah ihn an und nickte. Anscheinend war sie erschöpft und müde.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und sah sie an „Hermine, ich verstehe dich, Es tut mir so leid!". Erneut kam ein Schwall von Tränen. Er zog sie an sich heran und nahm sie in den Arm. Das Mädchen ließ es über sich ergehen und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie wohl bei ihm. Warum wusste sie nicht. Draco strich ihr über die Haare und tröstete sie.

„Wein dich aus, kleine!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. So standen sie bestimmt 10 Minuten da bis Hermine sich von ihm löste. Ein leises „Danke" kam über ihre Lippen und sie senkte den Kopf.

„Gern geschehen" antwortete er nur und bemerkte wie sie anfing zu zittern. Er nahm seinen Schal ab und band ihn ihr um den Hals. Das war das mindeste was er tun konnte.

„Hermine du musst ins Bett. Komm ich schaff dich hoch zum Schloss, hak dich bei mir ein" sagte er und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. Sie tat was er ihr gesagt hatte und sie gingen los. Draco musste sie stützen. Endlich hatten sie das Schloss erreicht und er schleppte sie die Treppen hinauf zum Gryffindor – Turm. Als sie vor dem Portrait stehen geblieben waren, nannte Hermine, die schon fast wieder in sich zusammen gesunken wäre, dass Passwort. Draco wollte gerade gehen, als Hermine ihn zurückrief.

„Draco! Warte, ich möchte das du mich noch bis hoch in den Schlafsaal bringst". Sie sah ihn mit flehendem Blick an.

„Aber das geht nicht, die ganzen Gryffindors sind doch drinn, und die können mcih nicht ausstehen" protestierte er. Aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist leer. Die sind noch alle in Hogsmeade. Bitte!" bettelte sie.

Draco lies sich überreden „Na gut, aber wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor sie wiederkommen" sagte er und ging zu ihr. Sie gingen durchs Portaitloch und gleich auf die Treppe zu. Mitten auf der Treppe brach Hermine abermals zusammen und Draco trug sie den Rest hinauf. Er legte sie in ihr Bett und sie war auch schon eingeschlafen. Der Blonde warf einen letzten Blick auf das Mädchen und streichelte ihr über die Stirn. Als Hätte sie es bemerkt, lächelte sie zufrieden und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Schlaf gut, Hermine!" sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, immer darauf bedacht, ungesehen zu bleiben. Er kam erfolgreich am Portrait an und nannte das Passwort.

So des wars auch scho wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das mit den Reviews hat doch ganz gut geklappt das letzte mal, also...auf zum 2ten mal. Und auch Schwarzleser, outet euch und lasst mir ein klitzekleines Review da, ja? **mitwimpernklimper**

Mlg Chanize


	7. Verblassende Trauer

Tada! Das neue Kapitel ist da. Ist vielleicht a bissl langweilig, aber ich brauch des so als Übergang. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Kapitel 7 Verblassende Trauer und das passende Balloutfit 

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, ins Bett gegangen zu sein. 'Vielleicht fällt es mir ja noch ein' dachte sie und setzte sich auf. Sie streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Lavender und Parvarti waren schon weg. Aus dem Bett gekrochen, sah sie den Brief auf dem kleinen Tisch liegen, der in ihrem Schlafsaal mit ein paar Sesseln am Fenster stand. Sofort fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Sie ging zum Tisch und nahm den Brief in die Hand. Ihr fiel die Nachricht von Gestern wieder ein. Trauer war das einzige was sie im Moment spürte. Einen Blick auf die letzten Zeilen ihrer Mutter werfend, beschloss sie gleich die Antwort zu schreiben. Besser jetzt als später, dann hatte sie es gleich hinter sich. Als der Brief fertig war steckte sie ihn in einen Briefumschlag und legte ihn wieder auf den Tisch. Obwohl die Entscheidung schwer war, entschloss sie sich bei ihrer Mutter zu bleiben, aber sie nahm sich vor, ihren Vater so oft wie möglich zu besuchen. Um sich abzulenken, ging sie duschen. Als sie mit allem fertig war, nahm sie den Brief und schaffte ihn weg. Danach ging sie gleich zum Frühstück.

Als sie in die Halle trat entdeckte sie Draco. Sofort fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Er hatte sie wieder ins Schloss geschleppt. Wortwörtlich. Denn sie ist ständig zusammen gebrochen. 'Oh Gott, dass ist ja so peinlich!' dachte sie und als sie sah wie Draco sie mit einem Lächeln begrüßte, wurde sie etwas rot um die Nase. Er hatte sie auch noch ins Bett gebracht. Hermine setzte sich und ihr fiel noch eine Kleinigkeit ein. Als sie schon fast eingeschlafen war, hatte sie gemerkt wie jemand ihr über die Stirn gestreichelt hatte. Sie hatte es genossen. Sie unterbrach ihren Gedankengang kurz und tat sich was auf ihren Teller, und ließ ihn beinahe fallen, als Ginny ihr, die neben ihr saß, den Elenbogen in die Rippen stieß. Hermine drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um.

„Was!" fragte sie und rieb sich die Rippen.

Ginny sah sie entrüstet an „Wir haben gerade 'Morgen' gesagt!".

Hermine setzte einen entschuldigenden Blick auf. Sie hatte es wirklich nicht bemerkt. Sie war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken und hatte es nicht bemerkt.

„Ja, tut mir leid. Ich habe euch nicht gehört. Morgen" brummte sie.

„Dann musst du dir mal deine Ohren putzen, damit du uns das nächste mal besser hörst" witzelte Ron. Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu „Ich war in Gedanken".

Nach dem Frühstück ging sie aus der Halle und wartete auf Draco.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam er auch schon und Hermine, die sich in einer Ecke versteckt hatte, zog ihn in die durch die Dunkelheit geschützte Ecke. Er starrte sie verdattert an und sah sie fragend an.

„Hey, ich wollte mich bloß noch mal für gestern bedanken. Ohne dich hätte ich das alles nicht geschafft" erklärte sie ihm.

Aber er winkte bloß ab „Das hab ich doch gerne gemacht". Er sah sie besorgt an „Geht es dir schon etwas besser?". Die Braunhaarige nickte, aber ihr schönes Gesicht war trotzdem noch von Trauer durchzogen.

„Das wird schon wieder. Im Endeffekt kannst du eh nichts dran ändern. Deine Eltern haben sich so entschieden" machte Draco ihr klar.

Hermine nickte „Du hast ja Recht".

Damit war ihr Gespräch beendet und sie verabschiedeten sich, um in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen.

Am Sonntagabend ging Hermine schon bald ins Bett, um noch ein wenig ihren Gedanken nach zu hängen.

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen ohne große Ereignisse und Hermine hatte sich fast mit der Trennung ihrer Eltern abgefunden. Ein paar mal hatte sie sich mit Draco getroffen. Sie gingen spazieren und redeten über allerlei Dinge. Hermine war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie Draco mochte, aber Harry und Ron würden das sicher nicht verstehen, immerhin war er ihr Feind. Auch machte sie sich Gedanken um den Ball, der immer näher rückte. Er war ja schon in ein paar wenigen Tagen und sie hatte weder Kleid, noch Partner. Deswegen ging sie am Mittwoch nach dem Unterricht mit Ginny nach Hogsmeade, um ein passendes Kleid zu finden. Auch Ginny brauchte noch eins.

Sie streiften durch das kleine Dorf, bis sie einen geeigneten Laden gefunden hatten. Sie traten ein und sahen sich um. Es gab wunderschöne Kleider, in jeder nur erdenklichen Farbe. Ginny hatte bald eins gefunden. Es war aus hellgrünem Satin, und je nach Lichteinfall schimmerte es gelblich. Es hatte ein trägerloses Korsett im oberen Bereich, und der untere Teil des Kleides, schmiegte sich an ihr schlanken Beine und endete bei ihren Knien. Es passte hervorragend zu ihren grünen Augen. Das zierliche Mädchen probierte es sogleich an und es passte wie angegossen. Dazu kaufte sie gleich noch ein paar farblich passende Schule mit dünnen Riemchen und Pfennigabsätzen. Sie bezahlte es und half nun ihrer Freundin bei der Suche eines passenden Kleides.

Hermine wollte etwas außergewöhnliches. Eins, was kein anderes Mädchen tragen würde. Sie wollte ihren Begleiter beeindrucken – wer auch immer sich noch erbarmte sie zum Ball einzuladen. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie noch immer keins gefunden, und sie hatte schon den ganzen Laden durchsucht.

„Ach man! Ich habe immer noch nichts gefunden und wir sind schon eine halbe Stunde hier" schimpfte sie unzufrieden. Die Verkäuferin, die gerade neben ihnen stand, weil sie noch ein Kleid aufhängte (was Hermine aber auch nicht zusagte), blickte sie fragend an.

„Ich will etwas außergewöhnliches, beeindruckendes. Ein Kleid wie es niemand hat..." gab die Schülerin verträumt zurück und stellte sich in Gedanken das perfekte Kleidungsstück vor.

„Wie wär's wenn ich ihn eins auf den Leib schneidere?" schlug die Verkäuferin vor und eilte hinter den Ladentisch, um keine 2 Minuten mit einem Maßband wieder zu kommen. Hermine strahlte und bestätigte den Vorschlag mit einem heftigen Kopfnicken. Nun wuselte die Verkäuferin um das Mädchen herum und nahm die Maße. Als sie fertig war, ging sie eilenden Schrittes in ein kleines Hinterzimmer. Man hörte ein kurzes 'Plopp' und die Frau kaum wieder aus dem Hinterzimmer. Sie hielt ein Kleid in der Hand, was Hermine den Atem raubte. Das war es was sie wollte. Es war wunderschön. Der untere Teil fiel in einem weitem Bogen um ihre Beine. Er war in mehrere aneinandergenähte Stücke geteilt, die sich mit den Farben schwarz und weiß abwechselten. Oben war es enganliegend, schwarz und trägerlos. Sie probierte es sogleich an und machte einen Freudenhüpfer. Es passte! 'Das muss ich haben, dass oder kein anderes!' dachte die Löwin und kaufte es sogleich, mit passenden schwarzen Schuhen. Es waren fast die gleichen wie Ginny sie hatte, nur ein wenig anders geschnitten. Überglücklich machten sich die beiden Gryffindors auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Des war's auch schon wieder. Also, es wäre echt lieb wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews da lasst. Cap005: Ich hoffe du hast meine Antwort bei den Reviews gelesen. Ok, bis bald

hel Chanize


	8. Eine sternenklare Nacht am See

Hey, da bin ich wieder! Ja, ich weiß, hat a bissl länger gedauert, aber ich hatte voll die Schreibblockade. Gaaaaanz lieben Dank an alle Reviewer! Vor allem: Claire Black, Jenny90, Jolinar89, Cap005 und alle anderen natürlich auch Knuddel 

Also viel Spaß beim lesen!

Kapitel 8 

**Eine sternenklare Nacht am See**

Die zwei Mädchen kamen keuchend, unter der Last ihrer Beutel, im Schloss an. Sie gingen zusammen in den Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre neu erworbenen Sachen im Mädchenschlafsaal zu verstauen. Hermine betrat ihren Schlafsaal und ließ die Tüten auf einen der Sessel fallen. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und entspannte sich erst mal ein paar Minuten. Da sie schwitzte, von der Anstrengung des Weges zum Schloss zurück, beschloss sie kurzerhand duschen zu gehen. Sie sprang vom Bett, schnappte sich ein paar frische Klamotten und verschwand im Bad. Nach einer halben Stunde war sie fertig und sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon fast um 6. Ihr Magen machte sich bemerkbar und sie ging runter zum Essen. In der Halle angekommen sah sie auch schon Harry und Ron. Auch Ginny war schon da. Sie setzte sich gegenüber ihrer zwei Freunde, die mit dem Rücken zum Slytherintisch saßen.

„Hi Hermine!" kam es von beiden gleichzeitig. Hermine begrüßte sie ebenfalls.

„Und, hast du was schönes gefunden?" fragte Harry neugierig, Ron starrte derweil auf seinen Teller.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie fragend an, aber seine Freundin hatte ihn anscheinend nicht gehört. Ihr Blick war auf den Slytherintisch gerichtet und ihre Augen fixierten Draco. Wie wenn er es gespürt hätte, hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. Sie lächelte und er erwiderte

es. Sie starrte ihn regelrecht an, bis sie von Harry wieder aus ihrer Traumwelt geholt wurde.

„Hallo! Her-mi-ne!". Er sprach mit ihr als wäre sie ein kleines Kind und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor ihren Augen herum. Die Angesprochene konnte sich nur schwer von dem Slytherin abwenden, schrak dann aber auf und sah ihren Freund verwirrt an.

„Was? Was hast du gefragt!" stotterte sie ein bisschen. Harry blickte sie kopfschüttelnd an.

„Wo hast du nur deine Gedanken? Ich habe dich eben gefragt ob du was schönes gefunden hast. In Hogsmeade, meine ich".

Hermine war erleichtert das Harry sie nicht ertappt hatte. Weil sie nicht noch mehr abwesend wirken wollte, antwortete sie schnell.

„Ähm ja...ein schönes Kleid. Für den Ball, aber das siehst du schon noch früh genug" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Ron etwas nervös, im Bezug auf das Thema 'Ball' wirkte, aber sie ignorierte es einfach. Es war ihr unangenehm. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Ron sie gern als Partnerin für den Ball hätte, sich aber nicht noch mal traute sie zu fragen. Spätestens Freitag früh würde er sie fragen. Ganz bestimmt, sonst hat er nämlich niemand andres. 'Ich frag ihn jedenfalls nicht, soviel steht fest. Außerdem ist das eh die Aufgabe der Jungs...'. Das braunhaarige Mädchen sah sich in der Halle um. Wieder blieb ihr Blick bei Draco Malfoy hängen. Ihr schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf 'Will ich überhaupt mit Ron auf den Ball gehen? Was wäre mit...' sie unterbrach ihr eben gedachtes und schallte sich 'Hermine! Denk doch nicht so was lächerliches! Du glaubst ja wohl selbst nicht das er dich jemals fragen würde. Er geht bestimmt mir Pansy hin' dachte sie und stellte sich Draco vor, wie er mit dem Mopsgesicht tanzte. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihr irgendwie gar nicht. Hermine wandte den Blick wieder von ihm ab und schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Teller vor ihr und stellte fest das er leer war. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt das sie so schnell gegessen hatte und füllte ihren Teller sogleich wieder. Was sie nicht wusste, war das sie beobachtet wurde.

Draco saß am Slytherintisch und unterhielt sich mit Blaise.

„Hast du nun endlich schon jemand für den Ball?" fragte Blaise ihn, aber Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Man Alter, da musst du dich aber mal beeilen, sonst sind die besten weg, und übermorgen ist es schon soweit!" sagte Blaise auffordernd.

„Ja..." murrte Draco. Er hatte noch gar nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht mit wem er hin gehen wollte. Aber eins wusste er: 'Auf jeden fall geh ich nicht mit Pansy auf den dummen Ball. Außerdem, wer hat den Scheiß eigentlich erfunden?' dachte er schlecht gelaunt in Hinsicht auf das kommende Ereignis. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte noch kein Date. Eigentlich hatte er bei solchen Festlichkeiten immer als erstes eine Begleitung, schließlich war er der bestaussehendeste an der Schule (A/N: Is doch so, oder? Wer sieht denn bitte auf Hogwarts besser aus als unser allgeliebter Draco! g). Na ja, sonst war es ja immer Pansy, oder irgend eine andere dumme oberflächliche Gans aus seinem Haus, die der Ehre zu teil werden durften ihn zu begleiten, aber er hatte ja gerade einen Entschluss gefasst. Während er auf seinem Steak rumkatschte, dass ihm wie ein Stück Gummi vorkam, sah er sich in der Halle um. Sein erster Blick fiel auf Pansy, der unmöglich zu vermeiden war, da sie ihm direkt gegenüber saß. Sie schmachtete ihn an und wollte grad zu einem „Dracilein" ansetzen, aber er ließ sie mit einem bösen Blick gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. Er wendete den Blick von ihr ab und sah sich weiter um. Als nächstes erblickte er Millicent Bulstrode, die ihn zuckersüß anlächelte. Mit einem gelangweiltem Blick, gab er auch ihr einen Laufpass. In einer Ecke am Ravenclawtisch, entdeckte er Cho Chang. Sie war sehr hübsch und Klug. Außerdem ist sie Sucher in der Quidditchmannschaft von Ravenclaw, damit würden sie super zusammen passen. Aber ob sie mit ihm hingehen würde, wäre eine andere Frage, immerhin war er ein Malfoy und er ist - außer bei den Slytherins - nicht sehr beliebt. Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit ein paar anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Haus und lachte. Sie war eine der hübschesten Mädchen der Schule, aber er entschloss sich gegen sie. 'Na toll' dachte er und seine Laune machte das nicht gerade besser, 'und was mach ich jetzt?'. Er ließ den Blick noch mal kurz durch die Halle schweifen, und erblickte Hermine. Sie schüttelte gerade den Kopf und ihre Locken flogen sanft durch die Luft. Hermine tat das nicht mit Absicht, wie zum Beispiel Pansy es tat. Sie war anders als die anderen Mädchen. Sie ist nicht so oberflächlich und kümmert sich nicht bloß um ihr Aussehen. Ja, sie lernt zwar viel, aber es ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie früher. Ich lern ja auch viel. Aber sie ist echt hübsch. Na ja...mal sehn. Vielleicht frag ich sie ja mal'. Damit gab er sich zufrieden, und widmete sich seinem Teller.

Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte ins Feuer, als das Portraitloch aufging und Harry erschien. Er sah das Mädchen und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Wo ist denn Ron?" fragte Hermine in der Hoffnung auf ein Date für den Ball.

„Der ist noch unten in der großen Halle, mit Seamus und Dean. Sie spielen Zauberschach" sagte Harry und er gähnte herzhaft.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an „Und was machst du dann hier, wieso bist du nicht mit unten?". Harry gähnte erneut „Weil ich gesagt habe das ich müde bin und bald ins Bett gehen will, und das tue ich jetzt auch. Nacht!" erwiderte Harry und stand auf.

„Gute Nacht!" rief Hermine noch, bevor er ganz auf der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal verschwunden war.

Hermine dagegen war noch putzmunter, und so beschloss sie noch ein bisschen raus zum See zu gehen. Sie holte sich Schal, Mütze und einen dicken Mantel. Schließlich waren es immer noch Minusgrate draußen und es lag noch haufenweiße Schnee. Sie stapfte in Richtung See durch den hohen Schnee und strich Schnee von einem Baumstamm. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und zauberte sich ein Sitzkissen her bevor sie sich auf dem Baumstamm nieder ließ. Sie saß da und beobachtete den Sternenhimmel. Plötzlich kam jemand von hinten und verdeckte mit seinen Händen ihre Augen. Die Hände waren warm und fühlten sich auf ihrer Haut so weich an. Sie nahm die Hände und zog sie von ihren Augen weg. Als sie sich umdrehte erkannte sie Draco und in ihrem Bauch machte es einen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Hi!" begrüßte er sie und zauberte auch ein Sitzkissen hervor. Er setzte sich neben sie und sah in den Himmel.

„Es ist eine schöne Nacht, nicht war? Und so ruhig" sagte Hermine und starrte verträumt nach oben.

„Ja, schöne Nacht" antwortete er auf ihre Frage. Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab und sah ihn an. Er lächelte und sie tat es ihm gleich. Beide sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Grau in Braun und umgekehrt. Hermine verlor sich mal wieder in seinen Augen. 'So hab ich seine Augen noch nie betrachtet' dachte sie. 'Sie sind so tiefgründig und strahlen so viel wärme aus. So habe ich Draco noch nie erlebt'. In seinen Augen lag Wärme und der Hass, der sonst immer in ihnen zu finden war, war wie weggewischt.

Draco sah ihr tief in die Augen. 'Dieses braun, es ist unbeschreiblich schön, und so freundlich' dachte er. Zwei kleine Grübchen, die von dem Lächeln kamen, dass sie ihm gerade schenkte, zierten ihr hübsches Gesicht. 'Sie ist so hübsch. Aber ich habe es eigentlich nicht verdient, von ihr so angesehen zu werden' dachte er weiter und wendete den Blick ab. Hermine bückte sich und nahm einen Stein, der im Schnee lag. Sie holte aus und warf ihn auf den gefrorenen See. Er rutschte auf dem Eis lang, bis er in einem kleinen Loch in der Mitte des Sees verschwand. Hermines Hände mussten eiskalt sein, denn sie waren ganz rot.

„Du hast ja eiskalte Hände" sagte er indem er die ihren in seine Hand nahm. In seinem Bauch waren nun tausend Schmetterlinge zu spüren. Hermine erging es nicht anders und sie wurde ein bisschen rot. Draco zog ein paar Handschuhe aus seiner Jackentasche unter seinem dicken Umhang hervor und hielt sie ihr hin.

„Hier, zieh die an. Dann werden deine Hände wieder wärmer". Er ließ ihre andere Hand los und bereute es sogleich. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und schwang einmal, bis zwei Tassen mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit erschienen. Er gab eine Hermine, die seine Handschuhe trug, eine Tasse. Sie nahm sie dankend entgegen und nippte an der Tasse.

„Hm...Erdbeertee. Das ist mein Lieblingstee, woher wusstest du das?" fragte sie verwundert.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß eben alles. Na ja...nicht alles, aber viel. Ist doch jetzt egal. Trink deinen Tee bevor er kalt wird" sagte Draco. So saßen sie ein ganzes Weilchen stillschweigend nebeneinander und tranken ihren Tee. Als Hermine ihren ausgetrunken hatte, stellte sie die Tasse auf den Boden.

„Noch mal danke, war echt lecker" sagte sie mit einem grinsen. Er stellte seine Tasse daneben und schwenkte den Zauberstab. Die Tassen verschwanden.

„Keine Ursache" sagte er und winkte ab. Nun saßen sie wieder da, zu zweit unter dem Sternenzelt. Plötzlich schnellte Hermines Hand nach oben.

„Da, eine Sternschnuppe! Schnell, schließ die Augen und wünsch dir was!" sagte sie aufgeregt. Draco sah sie gerade noch und schloss die Augen. Er wünschte sich was. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder, aber Hermine hatte sie immer noch geschlossen. Anscheinend hatte sie einen sehr umfangreichen Wunsch. 5 Sekunden später öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah ihn an. Zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend sahen sie sich lang an, bevor er die Stille brach.

„Hast du dir was schönes gewünscht?"

„Ja, hab ich" sagte sie und lächelte, wie so oft. 'Ihr Lächeln ist bezaubernd' dachte Draco und neigte seinen Kopf etwas weiter nach vorne, in Richtung Hermine. Es war ruhig um sie herum. Man hörte bloß die Bäume, wie sie leise miteinander flüsterten. Auch Hermine kam ihm näher.

„Draco, ich..." setzte sie an, verstummte dann aber.

„Pscht..." flüsterte Draco und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. Die andere Hand legte er unter ihr Kinn und zog sie noch weiter heran. Sie schloss ihre Augen und merkte nur noch, wie seine warmen, sanften Lippen die ihren verschlossen. In Hermines Bauch explodierte gerade ein Feuerwerk. Solche starken Gefühle hatte sie noch nie gespürt, nicht mal bei Viktor. Sie entspannte sich und ließ es einfach zu.

Draco stieß mit seiner Zunge gegen ihre Lippen und sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund. Ihren Zungen spielten miteinander. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn weiter zu sich ran. Draco lächelte leicht gegen ihre Lippen und sie erwiderte das Lächeln. Dann zog er sie wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nach einer Weile, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Hermine fing an zu zittern, was Draco nicht entging.

„Gehen wir wieder rein?" fragte er sie.

„Ja, gehen wir" sagte sie und gab ihm noch einen Kuss. Dann gingen sie, Hand in Hand, zum Schloss zurück. Sie gingen an der großen Halle vorbei, die zum Glück leer war. Hermine sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon halb 11! Die zwei blieben an der Treppe stehen, wo sie sich trennen sollten. Hermine zog Draco noch einmal in einen Kuss.

„Schlaf gut!" sagte Draco und gab ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss.

„Ja, du auch. Und träum süß". Sie grinste schelmisch und löste sich von ihm. Dann ging sie verführerisch die Treppe zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf. Draco sah ihr kurz nach, dann ging auch er in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er war glücklich, sehr glücklich sogar. Es gab nur noch ein Problem: Sie mussten es (vorerst) geheim halten. Keiner durfte sie zusammen sehen. Nicht die Slytherins, nicht das Wiesel oder Potter und schon gar nicht erst sein Vater. Wenn sein Vater Wind davon bekommen würde, da war er sich sicher, würde er ihn enterben. Nein, noch schlimmer, er würde ihn vielleicht sogar umbringen! Er verscheuchte die Gedanken, und dachte wieder an Hermine. Als er sich in sein Bett legte, schlief er auch sogleich mit einem Lächeln ein. Das war sehr selten bei Draco Malfoy, dem Prinz von Slytherin.

So, des wars mal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, wisst ihr was ihr zu tun habt auflilaButtondeut. Bitte hinterlasst mir wenigstens ein klitzekleines Review. Ok, mit dem nächsten Pitelchen beeil ich mich ein bisschen mehr. Versprochen!

HEL Chanize


End file.
